Forgive me
by Xx Phoenix xX
Summary: Inuyasha Kagome Sango and Miroku are caught up in yet another fight. With Sango stolen and Miroku missing, Inuyasha and Kagome have only one option...to journey right to Naraku's lair Just as he'd had planned. Except this time ... there's no going back...
1. Who are you?

**Forgive me. **

Inuyasha Kagome, Sango and Miroku are travelling in an unfarmiliar forest. Shippo and Kirara have stayed with Kaeda after there last battle, to get some rest, but was that such a wize move, now that an unwelcome guest, shows him face ... **again.**

**...**

The tree's around them swayed in the fresh wind, and grass blades twirled to and fro as the familiar clank of a staff, hit the floor continuously. A white haired man stopped suddenly and sniffed the air cautiously.

"Is something wrong?" A black haired priestess asked from behind him. Inuyasha, the half demon pulled a face.

" Well It's nothing for you to start worrying about." He said, folding his arms and pouting. The clanking stopped, and Inuyasha turned round to face Miroku, a young black haired monk.

"Inuyasha-" he began. Inuyasha whirled round.

"Yeah yeah, I sense it already." He said tiredly, the wind suddenly blowing his hair back in a rage. A brown haired lady stepped out from behind Miroku, and grasped a huge weapon from her shoulders. The weapon was was shaped like a huge boomerang, nearly as big as herself. She frowned.

"A demon?" Sango, the young demon slayer asked. Inuyasha nodded.

"No doubt. You guys just make your self comfy, I'll cut it to pieces before it can cause any real trouble." He said, Slashing a huge sword, the Tetsuiga from his belt. The sword grew, twice it's size, and it's blade gleamed in the red sun. Miroku stood back as the air around them began to get thicker and thicker. Kagome, the priestess ran toward Inuyasha, cowering behind his back, as a thick fog began to twist around them. Inuyasha covered his nose and growled.

"Damn it stinks!" He cursed as Kagome began to cough behind him. Miroku and Sango stood beside one another and Sango placed a poison shielding mask around her mouth.

"It's – It's like Naraku's Miasma!" Miroku exclaimed, edging further away from the centre of the demonic aura. Sango looked around her, and tried to make out the dark figure that was floating down from above.

"Inuyasha! Look up, ahead of you!" She shouted, her voice deepened by the heavy metal mask.

"What is that?" Kagome shouted, as the wind around them made her fall back. Inuyasha turned round suddenly.

"Kagome! Are you O.K?" He asked, helping her up. Kagome tensed as a sharp pain shot through her ankle.

" Ow..." She cursed as Inuyasha's eyes darted across her face trying to sense what was wrong. Kagome pointed to her ankle.

" My leg, ow-" She tried to say, but her voice was cut off as a shrill scream ripped from her throat. Inuyasha jumped round to see what had terrified Kagome so much. He suddenly flinched as a huge black bird like creature, crashed it's foot down before Inuyasha. Miroku gasped and reached for his cursed right hand, but Sango stopped him, shaking her head.

" The miasma will poison you, forget the wind tunnel, Inuyasha can deal with this." She shouted above the noise. Miroku frowned, and stared at the terrifying creature.

Kagome tried to reach up for Inuyasha's hand, but a sudden whoosh of air, and Inuyasha flew through the air, as the creature knocked him flying with one of it's huge claw like wings.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as the half demon hit the floor again. Sango cursed, and ran towards the demon lifting the huge boomerang, the Hiraikotsu over her head and jumping into the air, her powerful body twisting over the demons head and falling behind his beck.

" HIRAIKOTSU!" She shouted, letting the Hiraikotsu fly from her fingers and into the back of the demons head. The demon suddenly flew into a rage, as the Hiraikostu cut through his black skin. He fell forward, just missing Kagome, and growled as Sango jumped down and skilfully caught the huge bone with her fingers. Miroku ran towards Kagome, and tried to pull her away from the huge beast, but Inuyasha got there first, picking her up and flying through the air and landing next to a single tree. Kagome winced as the pain shot through her foot again.

" Inuyasha ..." She coughed, and pointed to the beast again.

" Miroku...and San-" She began. Inuyasha stood up.

" Yeah I know, I'll take care of that low life ... just you watch." He said roughly, before taking of into the air again.

Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again, but the beast slashed it out of his way in mid flight, and reached out for Miroku, who was running toward Sango.

"Miroku, watch out!" Inuyasha shouted, as the monk darted out of the way of Inuyasha's blade.

" WIND SCAR!" He roared, the sword releasing three huge bolts of light, that ripped through the floor, and towards the beasts body.

Miroku got of the floor, wiping the dirt from his face. He looked around for Sango. Where was she? She's normally so noticeable in battle. The only thing noticeable around here was Inuyasha's wind scar. Wait a second!...

He suddenly got up and ran in the direction of the beasts body.

" Sango, get away!" He shouted. He caught a glimpse of the huge Hiraikotsu and gasped as a familiar demon slayer flew out of the path of the wind scar and down towards him.

" Oh crap-" He tensed, before crashing onto the floor again.

The wind scar ripped through the demon, making it roar with anger.

" Heh, nothing can withstand my wind scar, so give it up!" He smirked, knowing the demon would die in a matter of seconds.

Inuyasha suddenly growled as he noticed a huge barrier up against the beast.

"Not a barrier!" He shouted, feeling himself growing more impatient by the minute. The beast let out an ear piercing scream, and suddenly spoke.

" You worthless half demon , you cannot destroy me!" It shouted, in a dark crackly voice. Inuyasha stood back in shock at the sudden voice. Miroku rubbed his head, and opened his eyes. The world spun around him, and he groaned and let his eyes shut again as his vision went blurry. Sango stood up, staring down at the crumpled monk beneath her.

" Miroku?" She reached down to see to him, but suddenly jumped back as a familiar hand reach out for behind her. Sango shook her head.

" You'll never learn..." She said. Miroku smiled.

"I'm fine..." He said, realizing she wasn't there as he had planned.

"Hey, Miroku a little help here!" Inuyasha's voice cut the moment as a loud clank rang through their ears. Inuyasha had blocked an attack from the beasts claws. His sword was pushed up, stabbing the huge winged claws away from his face. He shook as his strength got the better of him.

" Get offa my SWORD!" Inuyasha screamed, pushing all his strength towards the beast, knocking him back and onto the floor. Sango and Miroku ran towards Inuyasha, who was kneeling on the floor panting from the sheer strength of the beast. Miroku helped him up, and put his right hand forward.

" I have no choice... this'll never end if he can enforce his own barrier against Inuyasha's attacks!" He said. Sango and Inuyasha remained silent. They both knew it could kill him, but what he said was also true. Sango shook her head.

" There's always a way..." She said, pulling her heavy Hiraikotsu from the floor. She inspected it worriedly, and then stood up tall. Miroku put his hand down and nodded. Inuyasha lifted his heavy sword up and glanced back towards Kagome. Bad move, the beast caught a glimpse of Inuyasha staring at Kagome, and he jumped up, and ran towards Kagome. Miroku shouted.

" No, KAGOME!" He said, as Inuyasha raced after him. Kagome opened her eyes, and felt the blood drain from her face as the dark figure crashed towards her. She covered her face as cold claws snatched her from the tree. Inuyasha jumped up, aiming the giant sword towards the beasts face. The beast lifted it's winged claw and knocked Inuyasha back, and onto the floor.

Kagome screamed as the beast began to inspect her. He sniffed her, his huge teeth just brushing her face. She glanced down at the motionless Inuyasha on the floor. He seemed to be unconscious?! NO! Not now... She thought.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, desperately gasping for air as the claws encased her slowly.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" A fierce scream awoke Inuyasha, as the huge bone flew above him. The beast turned, and quickly enforced another barrier around him. The Hiraikotsu, bounced off, and cut into the ground, inches from Inuyasha's head. The beast stared at the young demon slayer, who was running at Inuyasha, and helping him up. He suddenly dropped Kagome, and roared again.

" KAGOME!" Miroku shouted, running, and just catching her before crashing to the ground. Sango turned on her heels, and shouted in pain as the beast slashed her away from Inuyasha with it's claws. Miroku flinched and the sound around him faded...as he saw her body fly through the air and fall to the ground again. He felt himself go pail, as the silent world around him was cut by a shill roar from the beast. Sango lay motionless on the floor, as Inuyasha tried to get up again. Kagome got off Miroku and ran toward Sango crying. A dark figure loomed over her, and swooped Sango in his claws, before jumping into the centre of the fog again. Miroku got up, clasping the blue beads from his hand and running towards the centre of the demonic aura.

" NO, SANGO WAKE UP!" He shouted, before trying to release the wind tunnel.

" WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha's voice made the beast stop and turn, before reflecting the attack again. Miroku and Kagome held onto each other as the wind scar beamed back, making them all fall back.

" You cannot kill me, but now that I have the one I came for... You will all die as I had had planned a long time ago, and alas the world shall live under my rule, and be ridden of good, to make way for a new era of evil...and you, you will all die, and the ShiKon No Tama will...be...MINE!" The beast spoke his voice different, and this time, awfully familiar. Inuyasha crawled up to Kagome, and looked up resentfully at the dark creature.

" Naraku..." He whispered before falling to the ground again.

**...**

You when I was writing this, the "Beast" I created, well I couldn't think of a name for him. I was so fussed on the name, that I couldn't think straight. So in the end I left the name out, then towards the last paragraph, I thought I would add in a certain someone everyone knows... NARAKU! I was so chuffed I couldn't beleive it. So keep the reviews coming, Come on, don't you wanna know why the heck Naraku stole Sango of all people?

I wasn't sure what the rating should be in this fiction, so egnore the K+ whatever crap.

**Preview of next chapter - Look who's here...**

_ "Naraku's already met Sango, and played around with her feelings. I got a feeling...he's going to do it again..." _

_ "I ... I guess Inuyasha isn't here... or Miroku..." She muttered.  
_

_ "They will come." A deep voice cut the silence. Sango looked up and flinched as the room began to spin."Who is that? ..." She quivered, a tear dropping from her eye, shaking... His face... She remembered this, she would **never** forget it... _

..


	2. Look who's here

**Previous chapters of Forgive me.**

_ Sango turned on her heels, and shouted in pain as the beast slashed her away from Inuyasha with it's claws. Miroku flinched and the sound around him faded...as he saw her body fly through the air and fall to the ground again. He felt himself go pail, as the silent world around him was cut by a shill roar from the beast. Sango lay motionless on the floor, as Inuyasha tried to get up again.  
_

_ Miroku got up, clasping the blue beads from his hand and running towards the centre of the demonic aura." NO, SANGO WAKE UP!" He shouted, before trying to release the wind tunnel. _

_ " You cannot kill me, but now that I have the one I came for... You will all die as I had had planned a long time ago, and alas the world shall live under my rule, and be ridden of good, to make way for a new era of evil...and you, you will all die, and the ShiKon No Tama will...be...MINE!"  
_

_ Inuyasha looked up relentlessly at the beast..." Naraku..." ... he whispered before falling to the ground. _

..

** Chapter 2**

The midnight fire flickered up and down, and a faint snore echoed in the cave. A pair of violet eyes stared down at the flames, and then shut again. Miroku sighed, making the deep orange flames blow away from him. Kagome slept next to the damp wall, wrapped in only Miroku's purple over-robe. Inuyasha was out somewhere. Sleeping on a nearby tree, looking out to protect the others. Inuyasha had told Miroku to get some sleep, seen as he was on night watch...but something told Miroku, now was the time. Sango was gone...and who knows where?

A quiet clap on the floor, made Miroku look up, at the tall half demon before him.

"Inuyasha?" He asked. Inuyasha flinched at his voice, then folded his arms.

" Miroku you jerk I told you to get to sleep." He said. Miroku sighed at Inuyasha's rudeness, and leaned back casually.

"Not tired. Aren't you supposed to be out there?" He asked. Inuyasha sat down by the flames.

"It's raining and besides, this ain't no job you know, I don't have to look out for you people all the time!" He snarled big-headed. Miroku shut his eyes.

"That wasn't exactly the best thing to say seen as Sango's been taken." Miroku said, his patience draining. Inuyasha folded his arms.

"OH, so It's my fault she's gone huh?!" He said. Miroku sat up again.

"No, but if anything we should be on lookout more than we were before in case somebody eles is taken as well!" He said. Inuyasha sighed.

"I wonder why Naraku of all people would want Sango?..." Miroku said. Inuyasha puffed.

" Isn't it obvious." He said, making Miroku look up suddenly.

"He said we'd all die right? So he's probably gonna pull some stupid stunt like kidnap Sango and lure us into his hiding place." Miroku thought.

"If that was the case them why would Naraku leave us stranded with no clue's as to where to find him. If he wanted to lead us to him, he'd leave a sign. It doesn't look like Naraku really wants us to follow him." Miroku said. Inuyasha stared.

"Oh there you go again, bunking up your IQ and playing the wise guy again." Inuyasha spat. Miroku got up and wandered to the cave entrance.

"I'm just saying..." Miroku said, turning round.

"Naraku's already met Sango, and played around with her feelings. I got a feeling...he's going to do it again..." He said before walking out of the cave.

_Drip. Drip. Drip. Drip. _

"Huh?" A faint rustling could be heard in the distance. The young demon slayer suddenly got up, but fell down again as a sivere pain shot through her stomach.

"Argh...a." She tried to get back up, but she could feel a warm sensation crawling down her stomach. She tried to touch her wounded stomach but cried out loud when her hand soaked into the newly blood stained Kimono. She quickly undressed out of her Kimono to reveal the wound. It was big alright...

_Rustle rustle ... _She suddenly looked up again, to see nothing but a dark room around her. Nothing put pitch black around her. She rubbed her eyes, and stared deeper into the distance, only to notice that she was surrounded in a hut. She covered her nose as that same demonic aura made her cough.

"I ... I guess Inuyasha isn't here... or Miroku..." She muttered.

"They will come." A deep voice cut the silence. Sango looked up and flinched as the room began to spin. _I have a bad headache... something must have hit me really hard to create such pain for me... _she thought.

" You just stay here, and do exactly what I command...and you may survive. Is that understood young mortal?" The voice came again. Sango began to shudder, and she pulled her Kimono around her desperately trying to stop shaking.

"Who is that? ..." She quivered, a tear dropping from her eye. Pain creased through her stomach, her head spun, and the cold made her fingers numb and blue. The young man who spoke, stood up and Sango saw a shadow leave his face, revealing his eyes, dark and deceiving. She remembered this, she would never forget it...

"Kohaku..." A faint whisper left her throat.

Miroku walked through the dense forest wondering if Sango was O.K.

"Of course she's not. Naraku has her... nothing Naraku does or has is O.K..." He said. He looked out between the branches and spotted a small glimmer of light. He walked towards the tree's, and into a small opening. He stood back at the strange sight. A beautiful hot spring lay before him, glistening in the moonlight and surrounded by dew sprayed tree's.

"Ugh ... um..." He was surprised at the strange finding, but relaxed when he realised how beautiful it actually was. He stepped into the shallow waters, his shoes on a rock behind him. His Kimono swayed in the warm water, and Miroku stared down at his reflection. Yet, below him, a reflection of Sango rippled through the water, then disappeared. Miroku jerked, looking up at the tree's above him and then turning around, making the water splash around him.

"Sango?! SANGO!" He shouted, growing more angry by the minute. He fell to the floor, the shallow water splashing into his face.

"Damn ... you ... Naraku..." He cursed.

..

O.k so the end bit with Miroku being all butch was just to add to the moment ... next chapter ...

**Preview of chapter 3 - Make me...**

_ " I don't care what kind of stuff Naraku will side track us with. Were going after Sango and that's that. We'll keep searching till we find her. Naraku can't be too far if he went through all that trouble just to steal her away..." _

_"Kohaku ... don't you remember me? It's Sango .. I'm your... your, your sister... We grew up together right. What about father? He's not here now, but ...I guess that demon has put Kahaku in control of me, so I cant escape... _

_" Don't talk like that, it's not you who wants me to go ... It's that demon right? Kohaku, please...!!"_

_" Kohaku NO...don't just walk away. Please, help me, get Inuaysha... Kohaku..." She tried to call him back, but he kept walking away, down the corridor till he disappeared into the darkness._

_She sat in silence as the pain drained, and her stomach remained as it was days ago...no wounds._

_...Kill that retched monk once and for all..._


	3. Make me!

**Previously in Forgive me.**

_"Look who's here.." He spoke. She remembered this, she would never forget it..._

_"Kohaku..." A faint whisper left her throat._

_He fell to the floor, the shallow water splashing into his face._

_"Damn ... you ... Naraku..." He cursed._

_The young demon slayer suddenly got up, but fell down again as a sivere pain shot through her stomach. "" You just stay here, and do exactly what I command...and you may survive. Is that understood young mortal?"_

..

**Chapter 3.**

" Kagome woke to the sound of dripping and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She noticed it was raining again, and sighed heavily. She searched around, and her heart sank when she realized what she was looking for wasn't there...

" Sango..." She whispered. Miroku turned over, half asleep, and smiled at Kagome.

" Your up already?" He asked. Inuyasha fell down from the cave entrance and stretched.

" Yo. You two up now?" He asked yawning. Kagome got up and snatched a hair brush from her bright yellow rucksack.

"Almost." She said. Miroku sat up blinking and trying to remember what happened last night.

" I thought I saw Sango..." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked up.

" What?! "She exclaimed. Miroku flinched. _Did I really say that? ..._ he thought. Miroku frowned.

" Well you see- last night I though I saw her reflection in the water but ...-" Miroku was cut off.

" It's probably your imagination..." Kagome said, not feeling to optimist herself. Inuyasha stamped out the last of the hot ashes from last nights fire and yawned again.

" I don't care what kind of stuff Naraku will side track us with. Were going after Sango and that's that. We'll keep searching till we find her. Naraku can't be too far if he went through all that trouble just to steal her away..." Kagome nodded.

" Your right, we should go after something to eat." She said, pulling out some different snack bars. She bit her lip.

" Although to be honest...I'm not hungry, I feel to worried to eat..." She admitted, handing a bar to Inuyasha and Miroku, who both sighed and refused.

Sango shivered in the morning cold. She hadn't slept all night, but kept on staring at the motionless Kohaku before her. She'd try to talk to him all night, but no matter what she said... nothing would get through to him.

Flashback

"_Kohaku ... don't you remember me? It's Sango .. I'm your... your, your sister... We grew up together right. What about father? He's not here now, but ..." A single tear dropped from her eye as she bit her lip. What am I saying...Kohaku killed father...I don't want to bring back anything he doesn't want to remember. She looked up at him. His face just staring into space. I guess that demon has put Kohaku in control of me, so I cant escape..._

End flashback

Sango suddenly flinched as the young boy stood up, and grabbed her arm. She cried in pain as he tried to get her to her feet. Sango held her stomach whilst trying to get up. She leaned up against a wall and breathed in heavily as she tried to make the pain leave. Kohaku stared at her, as if he didn't understand she was hurt.

" Come with me now. You must see to my master." He said. Sango frowned.

" Don't talk like that, it's not you who wants me to go ... It's that demon right? Kohaku, please...!!" She stammered. Kohaku suddenly grasped her arm, with strength she knew wasn't his, and he dragged her towards the door. Normally she could break free, normally she could attack him, defend herself, but there was no weapon, she had them back with Inuyasha, in the forest were they were attacked...and she was shaking with pain from the huge gash in her stomach. Kohaku opened the hut door, and revealed a long hallway leading to many other rooms.

"So this isn't a hut? ... It's a castle..." She stammered, as Kohaku pushed her forward towards a main door. Sango stood back, but Kohaku only pushed her forward, making her crash to the floor, in front of the door. She lay there for a minute, not wanting to move, when a cold air suddenly swirled around her.

"Sango." A deep voice spoke down at her. Sango looked up. The two doors were opened now, and a tall, dark haired man stared down at her. Sango gasped. _Naraku ..._

"Naraku.." She whispered. Naraku leaned down and caught her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye.

" Oh good, you remembered my name...how sweet..." He chuckled. Sango spat in his face, making him flinch and drop her head again.

" Kohaku leave." He said. The young boy began to walk away, his chained weapon clanking behind him. Sango struggle to her knees.

" Kohaku NO...don't just walk away. Please, help me, get Inuaysha... Kohaku..." She tried to call him back, but he kept walking away, down the corridor till he disappeared into the darkness. Naraku kneeled down to sit by her. He noticed her crying, and a pang of joy rang over him.

" Poor Sango... You can't always get what you want you know-" He was cut off as she broke forward attacking him with her bloodied hands and trying anything she could. Naraku stood back, watching her lash out in anger. He suddenly took out a shiny object and pressed it into her stomach. Sango stood up watching what was happening. Her whole stomach was healing, and a bright light cleared her Kimono of blood and her wound disappeared. She sat in silence as the pain drained, and her stomach remained as it was days ago...no wounds. She looked up at him surprised. Naraku saw the dark red circles around her eyes, and how her hair stuck to her face. He helped her up and smiled, as she frowned at him angrily.

"Now I healed that horrible wound for you ... now I'd like you to do something that would help me incredibly..." He said slyly. Sango spat.

" What's that?" She asked. He pulled out a dagger.

"Kill that retched monk once and for all...!" He smirked. Sango stepped back, and lowered her head, her eyes darkened with fear and anger...

"Make me..." She hissed.

..

Hope I wrote Sango down as she would have been. I think I'm gonna make Naraku a bit badder, and Snago a bit weaker...If you don't mind. Please be tempted to press the review botton. AWW come on! ... you know you want to ...

**Preview of next chapter - Loosing all I used to have.**

_"This chain belongs to Kohaku..." Miroku said..._

_"Yanoo, normally it would be Sango looking for you, but this time you actually came. Good, now stand still while we go past, and don't cause no trouble or I'll hack you to pieces!"_

_ Kagome stepped back, not wanting to have her soul devoured again, but only a small voice called out..._

_"__Are you disobeying my orders? Don't forget I'm the one who healed you. I can make all that pain return..." The voice came from the swirling mirror."I guess I can't kill you. That would only make life harder for me, and after all this trouble to get you." _

_"I'm going to posses you if you don't mind. You see I can't have you like your brother, running away without finishing orders. I'll have to make sure your mind is fully taken, or who knows what a wench like you will do..._

_"Why...why must I kill him...why?!"_

_..Oh but don't worry...that other woman. Kagome. She will die soon after..._


End file.
